Hermione's Love
by Megan 4 Tom Daniel
Summary: Harry is in pain because of the death of Cedric and Hermione loves Harry and wants to help in, what will happen


**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me; they all belong to JK Rowling.

**Author:** Megan 4 Tom Daniel

**Email:** minniemousemegan@hotmail.com

**Summary:** Harry is going through a hard time because of the death of Cedric, Hermione loves Harry and is there for him, will they become more then friends.

**Pairings:** Harry/Hermione

STORY- CHAPTER 1: TEACHING CHO A LESSON 

Hermione sighed as she closed the book she was reading; she couldn't read, as all she could do was think of Harry. She has had a crush on Harry since fourth year and all she did was think of it, she was too scared to tell Harry. Every time he smiled, laughed, or even talked Hermione's heart would miss a beat and it wasn't easy when Harry was smiling or talking to her. 

Hermione was getting sick of Cho Chang always coming over to the Gryffindor table, always asking Harry if she could talk to him about Cedric, he is always there for her but she doesn't notice that he needs someone as well. Every day Hermione watches Harry drift away into thought, she supposed thoughts about Cedric, about how people blamed him and everywhere he goes Hufflepuffs glare at him. In potions Snape was actually nicer and every time he sees hufflepuffs glaring at Harry in the hallways, he takes points off them and tells them to mind their own business. Harry was grateful to the people that stood up for him, but he rarely showed it. Every day he is drifting away, people notice it, they try talk to him but nothing helps, even Sirus came to Hogwarts to try, still no success.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she looked terrible, all night she stayed up thinking about Harry, she couldn't get to sleep. She hopped out of bed and walked in the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She turned on the hot water and let it run down her, all she wanted was a peaceful bath with no one annoying her, all the girls knew that and they never dared to annoy her. There was a knock on the door and Hermione yelled "YOU KNOW NOT TO ANNOY ME WHEN I AM IN THE SHOWER". Every girl also knew that Hermione had a crush on Harry and shower time was the time Hermione thought of what to do about Harry. There was another knock on the door, Hermione stepped out of the shower and put a towel around herself. She opened the door and was about to yell, when she was met with the face of the one and only Harry Potter.

"Harry" Hermione said shocked, behind Harry the girls stood there giggling, including every other year, Ginny Weasley was giggling the most. 

"Hermione, I don't want to interrupt you but I have to ask you something" whispered Harry blushing a bit. 

"Sure, ask away" the girls giggled harder and I glared at them.

"I would, but right now all you are wearing is a towel" Harry laughed, Hermione looked down, screamed and ran in the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. She blushed the hardest she has ever done and she could hear giggles from the girls.

"Hermione, do you want me to go so you can get dressed," Harry asked, still laughing a bit.

"Yes please" Hermione practically pleaded. With one more laugh Harry walked out of the girls dorm and Hermione crept out of the bathroom. She ran to her bed and quickly put on her school clothes. She turned to look at the other girls and glared at them.

"What gave you the permission to let Harry come into the girls dorm?" Hermione asked, she still had a blush on her face and the other girls giggled. Parvati Patil stepped in front of the other girls and started explaining.

"He asked to see you and he said it was important, he had a puppy look on his face (at this point Parvati put a puppy dog face on and Hermione glared), so we let him in" Parvati shrugged.

"Well I could understand that puppy dog face bit, that face is quite adorable" Hermione said thinking; the others laughed so hard that some girls fell over "STOP LAUGHING" Hermione ordered.

There was a knock on the door and Hermione opened the door furiously. Harry stood there with a puppy dogface on.

"Hermione, are you nearly done?" asked Harry. Hermione could see he was in pain and he was close to tears. 'I wonder why he is in such pain' thought Hermione as she opened the door for Harry to come in. Harry walked in and all the others girls saw the pain.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Lavender worringly. Harry sighed and sat down on Hermione's bed.

"Cho" Harry whispered, Hermione felt her blood boil when he said that name.

"What did she do?" asked Hermione furiously. Hermione saw a tear fall from Harry's right eye, he wiped it off quickly. 

"She came to me like usual and we talked for a while and then she…she" Harry broke off as tears fell. Hermione walked over and cradled Harry in her arms while going "shhh". Many of the younger girls cuddled up to Harry as well, trying to comfort him.

"It's okay Harry, I need to know what else she did" Hermione said, wanting to rip Cho's heart out. 

"Well, she…she told me it was all my fault that Cedric was dead, she said that because…because"

"Why did she say that, Harry?" asked Lavender looking furiously as well.

"Because…because she kissed me and I told her not to do it again" Harry whispered "all the time I tried to comfort her all she wanted to do was kiss me" when Harry finished he started crying again. Lavender walked over and joined in the cuddle.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione and the other Gryffindor girls walked into the Great Hall, everyone turned and saw the angry glares on the girls, and whispers started. They walked to the Ravenclaw table and walked up to Cho.

"Why hello Cho" Hermione started slyly. Cho looked at Hermione and saw a smirk on Hermiones face.

"Hello, Hermione how can I help you?" Cho smiled which made Hermione furious.

"Don't hello Hermione, me" Cho looked at the other girls who were glaring at Cho, and frowned.

"What's going on here?" asked Cho with the frown still on her face.

"Oh, I think you know, Cho Chang," said Lavender who was behind Parvati.

"Let's give you an idea, Harry" chimed in Parvati. Cho gasped and stood up, she looked at the girls again and did something that was a mistake. She hit Hermione in the face with her fist, everyone gasped and Hermione looked even more furious if possible. Hermione wiped the blood of her face, and made a fist with her hand, she swang at Cho and connected with her face.

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH" Hermione turned to see Dumbledore standing up "EVERYONE IN THIS FIGHT MEET ME IN MY OFFICE, NOW!!!" Hermione slowly walked with Lavender and Pavarti to Dumbledore's office thinking of what Harry would think of her. 'He would hate me, oh god Harry would hate me' Hermione felt tears well in her eyes. 'Now Harry will embarrassed as we have to tell Dumbledore what that was about'.

As Hermione and the rest of the girls got to the door, they opened it to see Harry standing there, a smile on his face. Harry ran up to Hermione and kissed her on the cheek. Hermione was surprised and Harry held Hermione's hand turning back to Dumbledore. "It's time Harry" was all Dumbledore said and Harry nodded. 'What's going on here' Hermione thought. 


End file.
